Intertwined by Fate
by SuperFlashman'z
Summary: Ever Since Wally and Zatanna have both put the helmet on and successfully got it off theres been this spark usually its starts as a tingle in the back of there heads when there in the same room but when there by eachother they have to fight the feelings inside them cus by the power vested in Nabu they r now intertwined by Fate.
1. Chapter 1

Mount Justice

Wally Zetad into the cave after school the teacher's didn't give any homework out cus of the fair that is happening tonight and he's excited mostly about the food and the spinny rides but he's also not looking forward to just going with friends when like everyone is gonna have a date while he's just 5th wheeling and that is not the Wall-Man way he'll think of something

He walks into the living room kitchen area and drops his bag on the counter then walks towards the couch and stoped frowning a bit there right on the couch was Zee in a sweat shirt and leggings just lazily channel surfing she looked so dare he say it depressed and as soon as he got that emotion off her he felt it right away she's been so sad ever since Zatar put on the helm

So right then and there he made it his mission to turn that frown upside down after all that was his specialty making people laugh so he strolled up to the couch and plopped right down then turned to Zatanna with a smile

"Hey Zee what's up" "nothing" was her low and barely audible respons

Then again he felt it depression, loathing, unwanted pity, all not his emotions 'where are these coming from' he thought a small unaudible voice told him they where hers but he couldn't hear it

"Well I was thinking there's this fair that comes to my school every year and I kinda need a plus one I was gonna ask Arty but it looks like u could use some funnel cake and rides wadda ya say" he asked "uhh I don't really think I'm up for something like that Wally but thanks for the invite" she responded with a weak smile not reaching her eyes but he could feel something a tug on his heart some voice in the back of his head told him to get her off this couch that she wanted to go she just needed another push

"Oh come on you've been on the couch so long I think you accidentally casted some spell that stuck your butt there" he teased "Oh alright" she said with a playful eye roll

"I just needa shower and change then it's a date" she said with a genuine smile planted on her bubblegum pink lips

His heart did a weird leap at the word 'date' and the way her lips turned upwards made himself wanna smile and gave into it for the first time in a week she was actually smiling

Mount Justice

At 7:30 Wally walked into the cave after going home and freshining up for his quote unquote 'date' and his Jaw dropped from what he saw Zatanna stood there in black jeans with a gray t-shirt and white leather jacket with black boots

"You look beautiful Zee" he told her "you don't look so bad bad yourself" she smirked with a hand on her hips

After that they Zetad to Central City

Central City

After Wally had payed for them to get in they started to walk throw the fair looking at all the rides, food trucks, and games Zatanna stoped Wally Wall at one of the trucks "I believe u promised me a funnel cake" Wally looked at Zee then the truck and shrugged "I could go for a funnel cake right now but then we should wait to go on the demolisher for another half hour cus trust me u need an empty stomach for that one I learned the hard way" Wally said seriously Zatanna giggled at Wallys story 'only wally would think it's a good idea to eat dinner then go on something called the demolisher right after' "ok" she simply answered they got there cakes after a little argument about her wanting to pay for her but Wally sliped the guy the money before she could dig out her wallet she huffed and blew a piece of raven black hair outta her face and started chewing

"Oh come on don't be so pouty it was just a couple bucks" Wally said easy going as usual and she tried to give him a glare but she couldn't cus Wally had reached out his arm and brushed her hair behind her ear

And at his touch it was like a dam of emotions just broke loose she felt embarrassed, exposed, and her heart rate picked up adrenaline started pumping if felt like she was vibrating at speeds only Kid Falsh could reach and these all didn't feel like her emotions but after that sub sided a bit she could definitely feel a low level of mistic force at play but she forgot that all when she noticed her's and Wally's close proximity and she blushed as well as Wally

"Look I'm Sorr-" but he didn't finish cus she leaned up grabed his face and kissed him putting her full pink lips on his in a breath taking kiss she didn't know what came over her if it was the adrenaline she was just feeling but if almost felt like Fate something that was written carved in destiny

She leaned back and opend her eyes to see Wally's dopey grin on his freckled face she was about to apologize before he leaned down and placed a peck on her lips "I um I don't really know what to say that just kinda felt right Zee" Wally told her with a flustered grin with his hand going to the back of his neck to rub it "Y-ya I know what you mean" she smiled up at him 'Maybe this is the start to something really special' they walked off into the fair continuing their now official date

Tower of Fate

Nabu was meditating a couple feet in the air untill suddenly his eyes snap open and infront of him appears a news paper clipping made of pure gold energy and the clipping said

' _Today the populace of Central City celebrates the wedding of Wally West and Artemis Crook_ -'

Then all of a sudden the words become scrambled and rearranged to say

 _'Today the populace of Central City celebrates the wedding of Wally West and Zatanna Zatra soon to be Zatanna West and just know that these two young adults only Fate could have brought together'_

"It is Fate" Nabu announces in the combined voices of Zatara and Nabu and under the helm u can see a tear run down the poker face of Zatra 'don't worry Zatar u shall see her down the aisle'

 **(A/N)**

 **-Hey guys thoughts I'd like to hear em so drop a review**

 **If u guys are wondering this is a one-shot for now but I might start a one-shot book of this series if this get enough positive feed back**

 **And for thos of u wondering yes that last part means Nabu will release Zatar eventually and yes I know that is a bit outta persona for Nabu but I really didn't wanna leave on a bummer so ya anyways till next time guys bye**

 **And ps I just wanted to say i wanna do like a little challeng so in your review tell me if u want me to start a little one shot challenge**


	2. Chapter 2

Mount Justice

It had been a couple of weeks since Zatanna's and Wally's date and things were going great

They had decided to keep there relationship between them for now as to not make things harder on missions for everyone else so they had been sneaking kisses and holding hands outta sight and when ever no one else was there they would cuddle a bit

Happy Harbour

Today was a nice warm Saturday and instead of getting to go to the beach or movies like normal teens get to do they were stuck at some festival in the heart of happy harbour under cover waiting for scarecrow to show up after reports of him being tracked to around that area and with all the stuff on display who knows what he wants to steal so here they were keeping an eye on a bunch of random junk while there Saturday wastes away

As Wally starts to walk towards the little hot dog stand to grab a bite he spots Zatanna walking keeping an eye out for there baddy he quickly forgets the hot dog and jogge's over to her "Hey beautiful" he seys from behind Zatanna turns around and smirks at him lifting an eye brow "should u really be saying that when the mind link could come on at any second" she playfully scolds him "Oh c'mon no harm done now let's go and grab a bite see if we can actually have some fun on this mission" he says as he grabs her hand tries to pull her along but she doesn't budge "Wally are you serious Scarecrow might be attacking here and our friends who don't even know were a couple yet are here as well and ur trying to make this into a date" she says trying to make a point to the speedster "Well when you put it that way" he sulks "Oh come on" she roles her eyes but before either of them can say anything more there's a explosion of green gas and everyone is running

"Uhh Zee" Wally question "cloths en ontur'em" Zatanna chanted and they were both in there suit in the blink of an eye Wally tapped his com trying to get a signal but no one was picking they were probably avacuating civilians

"So Batman sent two children after me wow that's a blow for the ego" Scarecrow said in his raspy voice coming out of the green smoke that surownded him his chains dragging along the street behind him

"Where more then some children pal" Wally answered "Wally" Zatanna warned in a concerned voice "Oh c'mon babe we totally got this guy" Wally said cocky as ever and without a word to Zatanna he was off like a speeding bullet headed right for scarecrow

Scarecrow lifted his arm and out came a green gas that didn't look to friendly and he ran right throw it and as the gas made contact with his exposed skin on his face he lost his footing and tripped over himself and came to a sliding halt on his back "pathetic" scarecrow growls as he stocks to Wally

Wally got up on shaky legs and wobbly arms and looked towereds scarecrow and instead of the man in a lab coat with a bag over his head was replaced with a hulking creature with long claws and razer sharp teeth he felt terrified he tried to throw a punch but it was grabbed by scarecrows long claws and with the other hand scarecrow sliced him across the chest "to slow" the hulking creature spat out

As Zatanna was about to help Wally all of a sudden mind became foggy and she felt terrified beyond belief and her chest felt constricted and it burned before she new it black spots were appearing in her vision and she clutched her head in both hands screaming and then she fainted

Mount Justice 2 hours later

Zatanna woke up to the rhythmic beeping of the medical tech in the Mount Justice infirmary blinking her eyes a couple times she glanced to her left and saw Wally staring adoringly at her with a smile on his face "hey beautiful" "hey" she whispered back propping herself on her elbows "what happened" she asked with a gravelly voice "well as I was fighting that freaking monster guy u kinda just started to have a panic attack and collapsed there not a minute after that Arty Art and Rob showed up and helped take down the bad guy then we brought you here" she looked up at her boyfriend and took in all the information he just told her 'that makes no sense' she thought 'I was fine why would I have a panic attack'

"So do you feel alright you don't need anything" Wally asked

"No I think I'm fine now" she smiled up at him Wally leaned and and kissed her on the lips the kiss lasting for a minute they both didn't hear the door open until they parted and glanced at the door to see a surprised Artemis griping the doorknob so hard that her knuckles were bleach white then she turned around and slammed the door a bit to hard and sped walk down the hall before they could see the tears threatening to spill out

Zatanna's room a couple hours later

Everyone had gone home while her Megan and Conner had stayed at the Mountain cus they lived there she had went to her room and was changing into her pajamas (they were Kid Flash ones) she noticed that she had a small basically all the way healed cut on her chest looking like it resembled a claw mark shrugging it off as a scrape or something she got in the fight she finished getting ready for bed texted Wally goodnight got in bed and shut her eyes

A/N

 _Hey guys Jay here hope you injoyed chapter 2 I had a fun time wrighting it please Favorite, Fowllow And Review it shows me you guys are injoying the story and motivates me to keep it going anyways hope you injured and have a great night_


End file.
